


Cambiante

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: El universo es cambiante, al igual que los seres que habitan en él... ¿No?





	Cambiante

Eso fue quizá lo más inesperado de la misión en Pahvo y ahora no sabe qué hacer.  
Sólo está seguro de una cosa: Su raza nace para cazar o ser cazada... Y ahora él era la presa. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?  
Perdió el control sobre si mismo de una forma muy... Inhumana, por irónico que suene, ya que él no es humano.  
Estuvo a punto de matarla.  
No se dio cuenta de esto, cegado por la emoción y la falta de miedo en su ser, era la primera vez que experimentaba tanta paz interior.  
Si, puede que ella le haya quitado mucho, su oportunidad de ser primer oficial de Philipa Georgiou, su oportunidad de aprender de primera mano todo lo que la capitana podía ofrecer... Pero ahora que lo piensa mejor, sin sus intrépidas y hasta descabelladas acciones, él no sería el primer oficial de una de las mejores naves científicas que existen.  
Aún recuerda cuando ella le mostró la herencia de Philipa, su telescopio; recuerda como ella se lo mostró, admitiendo que se sentía mal de todo el daño que le provocó y le entregó el telescopio a él.  
Recuerda cuando sus ganglios aparecían cuando ella rondaba cerca, porque sabía que iba a ser su perdición, pero no de la manera en que lo es.  
Stamets le contó como Mudd intentó matarlo y Michael se interpuso, claro que no recuerda eso, pero algo le revoloteó al enterarse.  
Y así es como Saru se dio cuenta... Que quizá siente algo por Burnham, algo que se retuerce cada vez que la ve besar al teniente Tyler.  
Pero claro, él mismo habló mal de ella, jamás pensó que llegarían siquiera a ser amigos, sino que su relación se mantendría en lo profesional, sin embargo, el universo es cambiante, al igual que los seres que habitan en él.  
Y así es como se prometió a si mismo el no intentar nada para remediar su situación, Michael está feliz al lado de otro hombre y sus acciones en la Batalla de las Binarias la sentenciaron, cuando la guerra termine, tendrá que volver a prisión, es mejor que la chica viva su tiempo libre al lado de quien quiere.  
Después de Pahvo, decidió mantener un poco la distancia.  
Ella fue criada en Vulcano, y como uno de ellos, Saru ha de guardarse lo que posiblemente siente.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primer fic en esta plataforma y también mi primer fic publicado de Star Trek Discovery y también de una pareja Crack, así que, acepto los tomatazos.
> 
> Gracias ^^


End file.
